Knightwalker Erza
Knightwalker Erza (ナイトウォーカー・エルザ, Naitowōkā Eruza), alias Fairy Hunter (フェアリーハンター, Fearī Hantā) is part of the Edolas Kingdom and is the 2nd Division Captain of the Royal Army and its Magic War. She is the Edolas counterpart of Scarlet Erza. Appearance :Voice Actor: Colleen Clinkenbeard (English), Sayaka Ohara (Japanese) Knightwalker Erza is a well-endowed female with long, flowing, wavy red hair with an elegant, loosely tied knot at the back, but it was later reduced into a short bob haircut in an attempt to have her troops distinguish her from Scarlet. Erza wears a very provocative outfit comprising of a revealing, halter-type armor breastplate top, that leaves much of her cleavage and stomach exposed, with light-armored gauntlets and greaves on her forearms and forelegs, respectively, as well as her thighs. She also wears a dark bikini bottom with a piece of cloth obscuring her hips. A dark scarf could be seen wound around her neck. Personality Unlike her Earth Land counterpart, Edolas Erza is sadistic, cruel, and would kill with a smile. Showing no sympathies towards her enemies and kills without mercy, she had been involved in killing over half of the members of Edolas Fairy Tail, thus earning the title, "Erza the Fairy Hunter". She seems to take great pride of this title bestowed upon her; as a result, she took it as a personal insult when Lucy told Erza that her Earth Land counterpart happens to be a staunch ally of the Earth Land Fairy Tail Guild whose loyalty to her friends was also unquestionable. This led to her becoming more hostile than she already was towards Lucy, and even opted to kill her by dropping her from a great height. Erza also appears to value her pride as a Captain for the Royal Army; and Carla making her prostrate herself by kneeling down to the floor seemed to be a real blow to her ego that when Pantherlily informed her of Happy and Carla's rebel status (and that was made even worse by the fact that Carla wheedled information from her only mere moments ago regarding the location of Natsu and Wendy through trickery by claiming to be the daughter of Shagotte), the latter became the first whom she targeted to kill. However her streak of fighting has made her overly arrogant and she doesn't seem to take losing lightly as seen when Scarlet Erza managed to temporarily beat her off screen. Magic and Abilities Master Spearmanship: As an Edolas Magician, she uses special weapon for casting spells, the Magic Spear: Ten Commandments. With her Magical spear, Erza is a seasoned fighter whose great skills in battle enabled her to best Mages from the Edolas Fairy Tail. Her strength is enough for her to be regarded as a worthy rival by her Earth Land version, implying equality in combat prowess. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combat: Though she lacks internal Magic, she makes up for with amazing brute strength and some skill in unarmed combat, having nearly defeated an exhausted Erza Scarlet in a fist-fight. Attacks Magic Spear: Ten Commandments: A magical spear which is one of strongest Edolas weapons. By changing the spear's form, the Knightwalker Erza can use 10 kinds of magic that the spear provides. * Default Form (Eisenmeteor): A spear that splits into 4 jagged ends that curve inwards, resembling a jaw. It can give off a small timed explosion that damages the surrounding enemies. * Velocity Spear, Silfarion (音速の鎗・シルファリオン, Onsoku no Yari, Shirufarion): A spear with a triangular, arrowhead-like spearhead that increases Knightwalker's speed dramatically, however its speed was matched by Scarlet's Flight Armor. This spear also improves the jumping power of the user. * Vacuum Spear, Mel Force (真空の鎗・メル・フォース, Shinkū no Yari, Meru Fōsu): A spear with a wide spearhead with the edges on the side curving inwards close to where the spearhead is mounted, and a glowing orb connecting to the shaft. It enables Knightwalker to perform a vacuum wave against the enemy. * Explosion Spear, Explosion (爆発の鎗・エクスプロージョン, Bakuhatsu no Yari, Ekusupurōjon): A spear that creates an explosion around the point where the spear hits, Scarlet, however, used the Flame Empress Armor to decrease the damage. The explosion does not damage the user. * Gravity Spear, Gravity Core'' (重力の鎗・グラビティ・コア, Jūryoku no Yari, Gurabiti Koa): A spear that unleashes an orb of strong gravity. Used to stop Scarlet Erza's Trinity Shot. * '''Double Dragon Spear, Blue Crimson (双竜の鎗・ブルー・クリムソン, Sōryū no Yari, Burū Kurimuson): A spear that divides into two, one attacks with fire and one attacks with ice. Knightwalker combines the two abilities for attacking her enemies. * Sealing Spear, Rune Save (封印の鎗・ルーン・セイブ, Fūin no Yari, Rūnseibu): A spear that cuts through opponents' magic. * Saint Spear, Ravelt (聖鎗・レイヴェルト, Sēsō, Reiveruto): The strongest form of the Ten Commandments. It is made by the best blacksmith in Edolas, and its power is strong enough to shake the world with a single hit. It was destroyed by Scarlet's Fairy Armadura attack but not before also bringing down the said armor. * Cannon-Spear Form: A form of her spear that seems to be able to blast shots of energy that can pierce through objects and foes. The name and full ability of this form have not been revealed yet. Synopsis Past Erza was abandoned as an infant by his parents in front of the guild Fairy Tail why abandonment and still unknown _ it is not known whether his parents are alive or notCategory:Humans Category:Female Category:Antagonists Category:Edolas Arc Category:Counterpart